Forgotten One
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Aku menunggu karena tahu ia akan datang. Karena seorang ibu tak akan meninggalkan buah hatinya. Dia datang... Sia hanya harus. Hitsugaya POV. Deathfic. And Firts blabla fic :p


Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Forgotten One © ForeverFalling86  
A/N nan gaje © Punya Rui baru itu -.-a

Waa Viss her Cetetille Akata  
(Happy reading this beautiful stories)

* * *

Aku menyadarinya sekarang, menilik jauh ke belakang, harapanlah yang membuatku tepat duduk dan menunggu di tempat ini. Harapanlah yang membimbingku menuju sebuah kematian.

Berharap bahwa ia masih mencintaiku, selamanya mencintaiku. Berharap bahwa dia akan kembali sebagaimana seorang ibu melakukannya; karena akulah buah hatinya. Dan seorang ibu akan selalu melindungi anaknya.

Bila aku tak berharap demikian jauh di dalam hatiku mungkin aku akan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan tempat di mana aku ditinggalkan dan terus berjalan hingga aku terpisah jauh dari ibu, dari ayah. Dari mereka semua.

Mungkin seharusnya aku membiarkan segala kebencian yang terbakar dalam tubuh ini menuntunku. Membiarkannya memberi kehangatan pada tubuh ini dan membuat rasa sakit pada ototku hilang saat aku berjalan melewati bongkahan es dan timbunan salju putih.

Tapi di balik semua yang kurasakan, ada sesuatu yang bersuara.

Memberitahuku untuk tetap diam.

Memberitahuku bahwa ia akan datang.

Dan aku duduk di tempat ini, menunggu hingga bulir salju jatuh bersama mentari yang tenggelam di balik garis horizon dan bintang menyapa bulan saat aku berdoa ia akan segera datang. Aku berdoa ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri melupakanku, tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri melepaskanku.

Sebagaimana kakiku mulai mati rasa, kumainkan juluran benang dari sweater yang ia berikan padaku pagi itu. "Cintaku untuk menjagamu tetap hangat," dia tersenyum―senyuman tanpa arti dibandingkan senyuman akan kesedihan―saat ia mengecup keningku yang akan pergi bersama ayah.

Kami berjalan untuk waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya aku tertinggal di belakang, dan pria itu membawaku di sisa perjalanan. Saat ia menurunkaku, aku berpikir bahwa ia mulai merasa lelah. Lebih dari sebulan ia tak menatapku, membawaku sendiri dan berbalik pergi, meninggalkanku.

Saat aku memanggilnya ia memerintahku untuk tetap menunggu. Dan aku duduk di sana karena apa yang diucapkan ayah adalah perintah mutlak yang harus kulakukan.  
Dan aku menunggu... Menunggu dan menunggu hingga akhirnya ibu akan datang seperti terakhir kali.

Karena seorang ibu tak akan pernah meninggalkan buah hatinya.

Tak akan pernah membiarkan buah hatinya membeku di tempat yang entah ada di mana.  
Aku tak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya ia membulatkan tekat untuk meninggalkanku. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku merasa sweater ini semakin menipis dan hawa dingin mulai membaur pada kain yang menyelubungi tubuh kecilku ini.

Tapi dia datang.

Di saat-saat terakhir ia menyadari segala kesalahannya dan datang padaku seperti sebelumnya. Dia harus.

Aku menghembuskan nafas di tanganku untuk menghangatkan walau hasinya nihil sebagaimana salju mulai mengubur kedua kakiku. Mungkin bila aku menyerah aku berdiri, mencari tempat agar dapat bersembunyi dari badai. Tapi aku berpikiar ibu akan datang dan menemukanku di tempat ayah meninggalkanku lagi. Kuharap ia akan datang.

Jauh di lubuh hati... Aku sadar bahwa ini semua salah. Tapi aku memang bodoh. Anak laki-laki kekanakan yang percaya pada cinta tanpa akhir juga keharuan dari seorang ibu.  
Aku percaya padanya.

Aku percaya bahwa seorang ibu akan selalu mencintai anaknya. Tidak perduli seperti apa penduduk desa menyebutku sebagai kutukan. Seorang ibu tak akan perduli saat orang-orang mendobrak pintu rumahnya karena sang putra atau menatap tajam saat kami berjalan di luar. Kupikir ia selalu mencintaiku.

Berbaring di atas salju dan menatap langit hitam, menanti kapan akan terdengar suara lembut yang memanggil namaku. Saat ia berlari dan menyingkirkan salju di atas pundakku dan membawaku pulang.

Aku menanti hingga tak dapat menatap warna biru sweater milikku yang tertimbun salju.  
Aku menanti hingga yakin helai rambutku sudah berwarna putih sementara bibirku membiru.

Aku menanti hingga aku berhenti menggigil dan tak dapat menemukan kekuatan untuk membuka kelopak mataku.

Aku menanti hingga tak dapat mendengar apapun; tidak suara angin yang berhembus sekalipun.

Aku menunggu karena aku tahu ia akan datang.

Dia harus.

* * *

Hola! Rui kembali bersama fic indah ini―kalau bilang gaje mah... kalau itu fic Rui :D  
Haha, semua ini adalah karya ForeverFalling86-san yang berbaik hati memberi izin pada author sableng ini untuk mentranslate fic beliau. Dan... Karena ini pertama kali Rui translate sesuatu berbahasa Inggris, Rui minta maaf kalau melenceng dengan aslinya. Seperti biasa.  
Yup! Sampai jumpa lagi ^^  
[Kembali ke dalem kubur―lubang hiatus]

* * *

Sedikit tambahan A/N asli pengarang;

Terimakasih sudah membaca  
ForeverFalling.

* * *

And last…

Bersedia memberikan masukan untuk terjemahan lain yang sedang Rui tunggu ijinnya? :D


End file.
